Mammals
Recently Extinct Mammals This is a list of all known mammal species that went extinct in the past 50.000 years. PROTOTHERIA Monotremata - Monotremes # ''Zaglossus hacketti'' # ''Megalibgwilia ramsayi'' MARSUPIALIA Dasyuromorphia - Carnivorous Marsupials # ''Thylacinus cynocephalus'' Peramelemorphia - Bandicoots & Bilbies # ''Chaeropus ecaudatus'' # ''Macrotis leucura'' # ''Perameles eremiana'' Diprotodontia # ''Diprotodon optatum'' # ''Zygomaturus trilobus'' # ''Palorchestes azael'' # ''Thylacoleo carnifex'' # ''Euryzygoma dunense'' # ''Phascolarctos stirtoni'' # ''Ramsayia magna'' # ''Vombatus hacketti'' # ''Phascolonus gigas'' # ''Warendja wakefieldi'' # ''Protemnodon anak'' # ''Protemnodon brehu'' # ''Protemnodon hopei'' # ''Simosthenurus occidentalis'' # ''Simosthenurus maddocki'' # ''Procoptodon browneorum'' # ''Procoptodon gilli'' # ''Procoptodon mccoyi'' # ''Procoptodon oreas'' # ''Procoptodon pusio'' # ''Procoptodon rapha'' # ''Procoptodon williamsi'' # ''Procoptodon goliah'' # ''Macropus greyi'' # ''Lagorchestes leporides'' # ''Lagorchestes asomatus'' # ''Onychogalea lunata'' # ''Caloprymnus campestris'' # ''Potorous platyops'' # ''Bettongia pusilla'' Didelphimorphia - Opossums # ''Cryptonanus ignitus'' PLACENTALIA AFROTHERIA Tubulidentata - Aardvarks # ''Orycteropus crassidens'' Afroscorida - Tenrecs # ''Plesiorycteropus germainepetterae'' # ''Plesiorycteropus madagascariensis'' Proboscidea - Elephants # [[Mammuthus lamarmorai|''Mammuthus lamarmorai'']] # [[Mammuthus columbi|''Mammuthus columbi'']] # [[Mammuthus exilis|''Mammuthus exilis'']] # [[Mammuthus primigenius|''Mammuthus primigenius'']] # [[Mammut americanum|''Mammut americanum'']] # ''[[Palaeoloxodon antiquus|"Palaeoloxodon" antiquus]]'' # ''[[Palaeoloxodon namadicus|"Palaeoloxodon" namadicus]]'' # ''[[Palaeoloxodon chaniensis|"Palaeoloxodon" chaniensis]]'' # ''"Palaeoloxodon" cypriotes'' # ''"Palaeoloxodon" falconeri'' # ''"Palaeoloxodon" mnaidriensis'' # ''"Palaeoloxodon" naumanni'' # ''Stegodon florensis'' # ''Stegodon spp.'' # ''Cuvieronius hyodon'' # ''Stegomastodon platensis'' # ''Stegomastodon waringi'' Sirenia - Sea Cows # ''Hydrodamalis gigas'' XENARTHRA Folivora - Sloths # ''Catonyx cuvieri'' # ''Eremotherium laurillardi'' # ''Glossotherium robustum'' # ''Lestodon armatus'' # ''Megaloncus rodens'' # ''Megalonyx jeffersoni'' # ''Megatherium americanum'' # ''Mylodon darwini'' # ''Nothrotheriops shastensis'' # ''Paramylodon harlani'' # ''Scelidotherium (leptocephalum)'' Cingulata - Armadillos # [[Holmesina occidentalis|''Holmesina occidentalis'']] # [[Holmesina paulacoutoi|''Holmesina paulacoutoi'']] # [[Holmesina septentrionalis|''Holmesina septentrionalis'']] # [[Doedicurus clavicaudatus|''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'']] # [[Glyptodon clavipes|''Glyptodon clavipes'']] # [[Glyptodon elongatus|''Glyptodon elongatus'']] # [[Glyptodon euphractus|''Glyptodon euphractus'']] # [[Glyptodon petaliferus|''Glyptodon petaliferus'']] # [[Glyptodon reticulatus|''Glyptodon reticulatus'']] # [[Panochthus greslebini|''Panochthus greslebini'']] # [[Panochthus intermedius|''Panochthus intermedius'']] # [[Pachyarmatherium brasiliense|''Pachyarmatherium brasiliense'']] # [[Pachyarmatherium tenebris|''Pachyarmatherium tenebris'']] LAURASIATHERIA Perissodactyla - Odd-toed Ungulates '''Rhinos''' # ''Stephanorhinus hemiotechus'' # ''Stephanorhinus kirchbergensis'' # ''Coelodonta antiquitatis'' # ''Elasmotherium sibiricum'' # ''Ceratotherium mauritanicum'' '''Tapirs''' # ''Tapirus californicus'' # ''Tapirus merriami'' # ''Tapirus veroensis'' # ''Tapirus copei'' # ''Megatapirus augustus'' '''Horses''' # ''Equus hydruntinus'' # ''Equus ovidovi'' # ''Equus lambei'' # ''Equus alaskae'' # ''Equus scotti'' # ''Equus conversidens'' # ''Equus francisci'' # ''Equus semiplicatus'' # ''Equus fraternus'' # ''Equus giganteus'' Cetartiodactyla - Even-toed Ungulates & Cetaceans '''Cetaceans - 1%''' # ''Lipotes vexillifer'' '''Hippopotamuses - 80%''' # ''Choeropsis madagascariensis'' # ''Hexaprotodon sivalensis'' # ''Hippopotamus creutzburgi'' # ''Hippopotamus laloumena'' # ''Hippopotamus lemerlei'' # ''Hippopotamus melitensis'' # ''Hippopotamus minor'' # ''Hippopotamus pentlandi'' '''Pronghorns - 75%''' # ''Capromeryx minor'' # ''Stockoceros conklingi'' # ''Stockoceros onusrosagris'' '''Giraffids - 17%''' # ''Sivatherium maurusium'' '''Deer - 8%''' # ''Megaloceros giganteus'' # ''Candiacervus ropalophorus'' # ''Candiacervus cretensis'' # ''Candiacervus dorothensis'' # ''Candiacervus rethymensis'' # ''Candiacervus major'' # ''Rucervus schomburgki'' # ''Agalmaceros blicki'' '''Bovids - 5%''' # ''Myotragus balearicus'' # ''Euceratherium collinum'' # ''Bubalus cebuensis'' # ''Bos primigenius'' # ''Gazella saudiya'' # ''Gazella bilkis'' # ''Hippotragus leucophaeus'' Carnivora - Carnivorans '''Feliforms''' # ''Cryptoprocta spelea'' # ''Smilodon fatalis'' # ''Smilodon populator'' # ''Homotherium latidens'' # ''Homotherium serum'' # ''Miracinonyx ‬inexpectatus'' # ''Miracinonyx trumani'' '''Caniforms''' # ''Canis dirus'' # ''Dusicyon australis'' # ''Dusicyon avus'' # ''Cynotherium sardous'' # ''Theriodictis sp.'' # ''Ursus rossicus'' # ''Ursus spelaeus'' # ''Arctodus simus'' # ''Arctodus pristinus'' # ''Tremarctos floridanus'' # ''Arctotherium spp.'' # ''Neomonachus tropicalis'' # ''Zalophus japonicus'' # ''Neovison macrodon'' Chiroptera - Bats # ''Mystacina robusta'' # ''Pteropus subniger'' # ''Pteropus brunneus'' # ''Pteropus pilosus'' # ''Pteropus tokudae'' # ''Pipistrellus murrayi'' EUARCHONTOGLIRES Rodentia - Rodents # ''Boromys offella'' # ''Boromys torrei'' # ''Brotomys voratus'' # ''Canariomys bravoi'' # ''Canariomys tamarani'' # ''Conilurus albipes'' # ''Conilurus capricornensis'' # ''Coryphomys buehleri'' # ''Cuscomys oblativa'' # ''Geocapromys columbianus'' # ''Geocapromys thoracatus'' # ''Heteropsomys insulans'' # ''Hexolobodon phenax'' # ''Isolobodon montanus'' # ''Isolobodon portoricensis'' # ''Juscelinomys candango'' # ''Lagostomus crassus'' # ''Leporillus apicalis'' # ''Malpaisomys insularis'' # ''Megalomys audreyae'' # ''Megalomys curazensis'' # ''Megalomys desmarestii'' # ''Megalomys georginae'' # ''Megalomys luciae'' # ''Megaoryzomys curioi'' # ''Melomys rubicola'' # ''Neotoma anthonyi'' # ''Neotoma bunkeri'' # ''Neotoma martinensis'' # ''Nesoryzomys darwini'' # ''Nesoryzomys indefessus'' # ''Noronhomys vespuccii'' # ''Notomys amplus'' # ''Notomys longicaudatus'' # ''Notomys macrotis'' # ''Notomys mordax'' # ''Notomys robustus'' # ''Oligoryzomys victus'' # ''Oryzomys antillarum'' # ''Oryzomys nelsoni'' # ''Pennatomys nivalis'' # ''Peromyscus pembertoni'' # ''Plagiodontia ipnaeum'' # ''Pseudomys auritus'' # ''Pseudomys glaucus'' # ''Pseudomys gouldii'' # ''Rattus macleari'' # ''Rattus nativitatis'' # ''Castoroides ohioensis'' # ''Neochoerus pinckneyi'' # ''Neochoerus aesopi'' Lagomorpha - Hares, Rabbits & Pikas # ''Prolagus sardus'' Primates - Primates '''Lemurs, Lorises and Allies''' # ''Megaladapis edwardsi'' # ''Megaladapis madagascariensis'' # ''Megaladapis grandidieri'' # ''Pachylemur insignis'' # ''Pachylemur jullyi'' # ''Archaeolemur edwardsi'' # ''Archaeolemur majori'' # ''Hadropithecus stenognathus'' # ''Mesopropithecus dolichobrachion'' # ''Mesopropithecus globiceps'' # ''Mesopropithecus pithecoides'' # ''Babakotia radofilai'' # ''Palaeopropithecus ingens'' # ''Palaeopropithecus maximus'' # ''Palaeopropithecus kelyus'' # ''Archaeoindris fontoynontii'' '''Monkeys and Tarsiers''' # ''Homo floresiensis'' # ''Homo neanderthalensis'' # ''Xenothrix mcgregori'' # ''Antillothrix bernensis'' # ''Paralouatta varonai'' [[Category:Lists]] Table